nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Raiser (Character)
Dead Raiser is an aether spirit and a unique undead which, at one point, was a survivor and a major leader in a group of survivors, but was ultimately killed by the zombies. He was revived and become a commander in Samantha's Zombie Army. Survivor Christopher DeMonte was a student at Princeton University when the zombie invasion started. He first learned about the zombies while researching for a project, not knowing that four people were travelling through time and space to stop it the invasion from reaching the future. When the zombies attacked, Christopher took command over a group of fellow classmates in order to survive the zombie onslaught. His group became known as the, White Eagles 'and everyone was given a codename, Christopher's being "Dead Raiser." He lead his group through a series of campaigns against zombies and trying, overall, to stop the invasion. Death While in a public school in New Jersey, "Dead Raiser" and the White Eagles found out about a secret piece of German technology hidden in the school, however, it was being "guarded" by a swarm of zombies. As his group attempted to retrieve it, the zombies attacked them and ultimately, cornered the White Eagles. While fighting the zombies, "Dead Raiser" told his second-in-command, Tyler "Werewolf" Henderson, to flee with seven other members. Tyler agreed and left with seven other members. In the end, six White Eagle members were killed by the zombies, Christopher being the last one to die. Resurrection Shortly after his death, "Dead Raiser" was seen as a way for the zombie invasion to continue by Ebon Shadowshot and Samantha Maxis. Ebon Shadowshot concentrated Element 115 into Dead Raiser's spirit and Samantha concentrated Element 114 into Dead Raiser's spirit. Initially, Dead Raiser's spirit fought back, but the concentration was too powerful and he ultimately become an aether spirit. Samantha told Ebon that Dead Raiser would be recieving orders from him. Dead Raiser then lead the zombie army under supervision from Ebon. In Zombies Remember When... Dead Raiser appears in all of the maps in the Remember When... storyline. In most maps, only his voice is heard, which can easily be identified as it is deep and booming. Schule der Untoten Dead Raiser's voice is heard when Anti Power-Ups are obtained. Showing that he only plays a minor role in this map. Platzieren aus der Tot Dead Raiser plays a bigger role in Platzieren aus der Tot, especially during the major easter egg. Dead Raiser will constantly tell the players that they will not foil Samantha's plans, however, he is still not visible on the map. Wahnsinnig der Kirche Dead Raiser plays a lesser role in Wahnsinnig der Kirche than he did in Platzieren aus der Tot. He just announces Anti Power-Ups. Krankenhaus aus Verdammten Dead Raiser appears as the announcer for Anti Power-Ups once again, however, he also appears during the major easter egg, The Power Within. He is only a minor apparition, watching over the players as they complete the major easter egg. He does not intervene. Geist Wohnhaus Dead Raiser announces the Anti Power-Ups in Geist Wohnhaus, which he has been known to have done in previous maps. He appears physically near the end of the major easter egg, Memory Recovery as the boss. He has 15,000,000 life points and is incredibly hard to defeat. He uses aether powers, light swords, invisibilty, fast healing and summons Draugrs. When his health points reach 3,750,000 points, he enters his enraged form ''(read more below.) Once he is defeated, he will rise up in the air and fade away. Einen Langsamen Tod Dead Raiser appears in the penultimate map, Einen Langsamen Tod as a boss, just as he did in Geist Wohnhaus. He appears as the second boss during the map's huge major easter egg, Richtofen's Finest Hour. He retains the same health points as he did in Geist Wohnhaus. Since his last defeat in Geist Wohnhaus, Dead Raiser's appearance has changed in Einen Langsamen Tod. One can see that there are now noticable rips and tears in Dead Raiser's clothes along side cracks in his skull and his body has turned to a red-ish color. Dead Raiser is now even more difficult to defeat because of the his new abilities and him yurning for revenge. Once he is defeated, he will not rise up in the air and fade as he did in Geist Wohnhaus. Instead, he will attempt one last, powerful attack, but the players must use their Wonder Weapons against him. Once this happens, Dead Raiser will kneel, announce to Ebon that he has failed his mission and will explode. '''Enraged Form Dead Raiser appears in two forms, normal and enraged. In order for Dead Raiser to reach his enraged form, he must have three-quarters of his life diminished. When this happens, his damage per hit increases, along with his speed and he gains a Light Sword. He is also fortified with an aether shield, that goes down everytime he misses an attack. Once he is defeated in his enraged form in Geist Wohnhaus, he will turn back to his original form and float in the air, then disappear. When he is defeated in Einen Langsamen Tod in his enraged form, he will kneel then cause a huge explosion that can down anyone that is within its range. Quotes : Main Article: Quotes Dead Raiser's Vengeance Dead Raiser is the main character in the Remember When... campaign expansion, Dead Raiser's Vengeance. He is playable in all missions. The story follows his and Ebon's relationship and them secretly going against Samantha. A Universe Splintered Dead Raiser appears in some maps in the storyline, A Universe Splintered by Ebon Shadowshot. Nazizombiesplus.die Dead Raiser appears as an ally in Nazizombiesplus.die during the major easter egg, Deckers.die. Ebon Shadowshot and the Deckers will request for DeadRaiser's help to retrieve Magma-Man's soul in Lockdown. DeadRaiser will accept and helps retrieve Magma-Man's soul. During the fights, he can be seen using the ZX-7 and the Verdampfer Modell 1942. 900bv initially disproves of Dead Raiser's weapons use against Wikia Zombies, but later comes to accept it. Dead Raiser can be found in his workshop inside Schule der Untoten. If one looks around the workshop, one can see that he has, not just the Verdampfer Modell 1942 and the ZX-7, but all weapons featured in the Remember When... storyline. On his workbench, one can see an unknown wonder weapon. If the player goes to close to it, Dead Raiser will warn the player about the weapon's potential power. Installation 00 Dead Raiser appears as a playable character in Installation 00. He is known for his mix witty and sudle comments. Fortune's End Dead Raiser appears in Fortune's End alongside Ebon Shadowshot and Kirsten. He owns a pawnshop with Ebon which is the only non-looter pawnshop. After Round 20, the Mystery Box appears in one of the pawnshops. If Raymond or Rebecca buys an item, Ebon will give them the object, meanwhile, if Chuck or Stacey buys an item, Dead Raiser will answer them and say that Ebon is "performing an important ritual." Dead Raiser does this to hide Ebon's favoritism for Raymond and Rebecca. Dead Raiser is initially mistrusting of Chuck's group, however he is talked to by Ebon who convinces him to allow survivors to stay in the Pawnshop during Case 2-2. Dead Raiser will say a single line of dialogue for each survivor rescued (for example, when Denyce is rescued, he will say "Hey, have you got anything to treat my face?" or "Yeah, thanks" when Katey is rescued and says that the Flaming Dude looks cool). When Zombies invade the pawnshop, Dead Raiser will obtain a Mk. 14 and can be seen taking cover behind a table, firing his weapon automatically. When the fight is over, he can be seen holding his ZX-7 from Deckers.die and grant the players to use his newest version. The new ZX-7 has a new finish than the original one, probably because Dead Raiser's has been worn out throughout the AUS storyline. Later on in the map, Dead Raiser becomes a playable character after Stacey Forsythe is killed, until the end of the major easter egg. Künstliche Tod Dead Raiser appears as a playable character in the AUS map,' Künstliche Tod'. His phrases have changed from witty, yet passive to serious and aggresive. Elemental Ascendance Dead Raiser assists greatly in the defence of the Temple in Elemental Ascendance. When the users decide to evacuate to civilians, Dead Raiser decides to help out Magma-Man in the defence until the others come back. Upon the return of Ebon, EternalBlaze and 900, Dead Raiser asks if everyone made it, to which they reply that Kirsten didn't make it. Later on, Dead Raiser, Ebon and 900 go to talk to EternalBlaze on the recent expansion of the Twilight's Hammer in the area. Upon arrival, Blaze is seen dead. Patricia reveals that Blaze was bit, lured the ones responsible into a trap and her and Beth killed them. Ebon orders a Val'kyr to resurrect Blaze. After resurrection, Blaze reveals that the Twilight's Hammer have been expanding for an invasion. Dead Raiser seems to be cautious of having what is practically a Wikia Zombie amongst the group, and develops a small mistrust of Ebon for doing that to Blaze. Dead Raiser takes part in the battle at the temple, trying to close as many enemy portals as possible. When Deathwing retreats, Dead Raiser tries to get onto a Reaver but ultimatley fails to, only to be picked up by Sylvanas. Along the way, the Reavers are attacked and the group battles against the riders. When Magma-Man's Reaver goes down, Sylvanas leaps onto the Twilight Dragon which assisted and killed the rider. When the group paired up with one another during the battle, Dead Raiser pared up with Ebon on Kalecgos' platform. Ebon recovered Magma-Man's unconsciouse body or corpse. When Deathwing collapsed onto Ysera's platform, the group noticed him causing an explosion. Unfortunatley, RAAM, Skorge and Ebon didn't escape in time. Although Ebon was later resurrected, the Unidentified Aether Spirit made a last ditch effort to destroy the world by churning the Maelstrom to explode. Luckily, Hiru's Device activated and the Spirit was destroyed by the wave. The group then looked up at the sky, the Halo Array was seen glowing, leaving the fates of everyone bar Sylvanas, the Val'kyr and Remaining Undead undetermined. Dead Raiser is the only character to notice that the musical easter eggs Hung Up and In the End are playing at all, and comments on the bizzarity of music playing from nowhere. Ebon shares Hung Up with him, whilst Ebon also hears Bring Me To Life. 'Relations With Others' ''Kirsten Dead Raiser is friendly with Kirsten, especially after Deckers.die. Lucas Dead Raiser is not entirely friendly with Lucas, but acknowledges his actions. Matt Miller Dead Raiser is friendly with Matt Miller. Micheal Dead Raiser is not friendly with Micheal and usually does not even acknowledges he is there. 900bv Dead Raiser is usually friendly with 900bv, but at times, they can have major disagreements. EternalBlaze Dead Raiser is friendly with EternalBlaze, despite not really interacting with him. Magma-Man Dead Raiser is friends with Magma-Man, but he doesn't really interact with Magma-Man. Ebon Shadowshot Dead Raiser is friends with Ebon Shadowshot and is usually seen interacting with him. Quotes : ''Main Article: Quotes Trivia General *Dead Raiser, along with Ebon, were originally not going to appear in the Remember When... storyline, but the Creator changed it at the last second as a thank you for Ebon featuring him in AUS. However, the Creator has denied the fact that Dead Raiser and Ebon will appear in Casted Shadows. A Universe Splintered *Unlike 900bv, Dead Raiser is infact a peaceful person that always tries to reason and make a compromise with his oponents, which is how him and Ebon agree on many different aspects. This causes much confusion with players as one can see him making and testing tons of weapons. *When Dead Raiser equips the ZX-7 and Verdampfer Modell 1942 in Deckers.die, he says that this will be their "field trials." However, if one looks at the board behind his workbench, one can see that he has already field tested them. *Dead Raiser and 900bv are the only main Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki members to survive the events of A Universe Splintered, however, EternalBlaze and Ebon Shadowshot were resurrected and Magma-Man's state is currently unknown. **It is ironic as Dead Raiser and 900bv were originally going to be the only ones to die. *Dead Raiser is revealed as to have tried to kill Daschala, Arthuria and Aradne in order to kill Sylvanas Windrunner. Daschala, Arthuria and Aradne are Sylvanas' only remaining strong Val'kyr which make her immortal. As to why he done this is unknown, but it is revealed that he detests undeath as revealed when EternalBlaze was resurrected. Remember When... *In the starting room in Schule der Untoten, one can see a hanging body. This is Christopher DeMonte's body, however, how he got up there is unknown. Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Enemies Category:Remember When... Category:DeadRaiser's Characters Category:A Universe Splintered Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-Canon Enemies Category:Boss Category:Schule der Untoten Category:Platzieren aus der Tot Category:Wahnsinnig der Kirche Category:Krankenhaus aus Verdammten Category:Geist Wohnhaus Category:Einen Langsamen Tod Category:Nazizombiesplus.die Category:Installation 00 Category:Fortune's End Category:Elemental Ascendance